Os Quatro Elementos
by Amitra
Summary: Na Hogwarts recém-fundada, uma história de amor pode ter sido a verdadeira causa da separação de seus fundadores.
1. Chapter 1

**Os Quatro Elementos**

_**Parte I - Da Construção de Hogwarts ao Chapéu Seletor**_

Eram quatro amigos, quatro bruxos extremamente poderosos. Duas mulheres, dois homens. Diferentes entre si como os quatro elementos, mas vivendo, como estes, em completa harmonia.

E eles tinham idéias avançadas para a época. Educação para jovens? Meninos e meninas juntos? Impossível! Mas esses quatro amigos pensavam que poderia ser possível sim e, mais que isso, provável.

Juntos, procuraram por um bom lugar para abrigar o templo do saber que todos queriam... acabaram por encontrar um belo local, distante dos trouxas e perto o suficiente do único povoado totalmente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha: Hogsmeade.

Trabalhavam incansavelmente, às escondidas. Um ritmo lento, afinal eram apenas quatro pessoas e não queriam chamar a atenção dos demais. Fizeram, unidos, uma proteção mágica para o local escolhido. Era um trabalho cansativo, mas gratificante.

E, assim, o tempo passou... As folhas douradas do outono dando lugar à frieza do inverno que, por sua vez, deixava a neve derretida banhar as flores da primavera. Foi nessa primavera que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ficou pronta. Os quatro amigos já tinham o local, o material... faltava pouco para decidir e, ao que tudo indicava, a escola seria aberta em setembro.

Mas foi quando tudo parecia pronto que as dúvidas surgiram. Discussões começaram, calmas e exaltadas. A união daqueles bruxos brilhantes se abalava enquanto Hogwarts estava na iminência de abrir. Ironia do destino, pois era um desejo do grupo a abertura da escola.

--x--

Estavam em meados de julho quando mandaram correspondências para algumas famílias bruxas, convidando seus filhos para ingressar à nova escola. Inicialmente, decidiram por mandar cartas apenas aos bruxos puros, da mais distinta ancestralidade. Os dias passaram e as discussões aumentaram... a desarmonia surgindo entre aqueles queridos amigos.

Estranho era observar que, enquanto três dos bruxos estavam entretidos numa discussão aparentemente interminável, uma pequena bruxa loira sorria, alheia a tudo. Parecia estar contente e agradavelmente esquecida de seus companheiros de fundação, mas ela observava os outros falando. Ela sorria porque seu desejo havia sido realizado e nada mais parecia importar. A loira não se importava que o homem forte de cabelos castanhos estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto nervoso... muito menos que o elegante moreno, o mais velho dos quatro, parecia fuzilá-lo com os olhos. O que a fazia pensar era a expressão da ruiva, sempre metida em seus próprios pensamentos, mas que nesse dia em especial resolvera expô-los aos companheiros.

Foi nesse momento que a pequena bruxa riu. Um riso espontâneo que, em outras ocasiões, teria feito os amigos rirem também. Dessa vez nenhum deles riu, somente a encararam. Foi o moreno de aparência elegante que começou a falar.

- Não vai compartilhar conosco o motivo para tanto riso, Hufflepuff?

A loira corou, piscou os belos olhos verdes e se dirigiu ao moreno. – Ora, _Slytherin_... estou feliz que finalmente conseguimos o que queríamos. Estamos unidos para educar jovens bruxos, numa escola que nós criamos... isso é maravilhoso!

Ouvindo isso, a ruiva sorriu. Era evidente que ela andara discutindo, os cabelos soltaram-se do sempre elegante coque baixo que Rowena fazia. – Sim Helga, é maravilhoso. Mas Salazar está certo... Precisamos discutir a qualidade dos alunos antes de abrirmos.

- Acho que deveríamos aceitar todos os que estão dispostos a aprender, não importando se são sangues-puros, mestiços ou nascidos trouxas... – Era o homem forte que falava; podia-se ver o quanto ele estava furioso com aquela discussão, o rosto profundamente vermelho.

Salazar Slytherin encarava o outro homem. Levantou-se e olhou para os colegas, dando uma leve tossidela para chamar a atenção. – Em Hogwarts ensinaremos só os da mais pura ancestralidade.

A ruiva lançou um olhar frio ao homem, ele podia se sentir gelar com o brilho azulado dos olhos de Rowena. – Ensinaremos os de inegável inteligência. – Falava encarando Salazar – Pois ter sangue puro não garante inteligência, meu caro...

Com essa afirmação, Helga voltou a rir. Godric a encarou com um sorriso no rosto, adorava quando Rowena discordava de Salazar. Ele esperou um pouco para ver se o amigo responderia algo mas, como o mesmo ficou quieto, achou que era hora da sua declaração. - Ensinaremos os de nomes ilustres por grandes feitos. – Voltou a sorrir, exibindo os belos dentes brancos perfeitamente alinhados.

Helga o encarou chateada. Não imaginava que Godric, seu querido Godric, também quisesse fazer distinção entre os alunos. – Pois eu ensinarei a todos e os tratarei com igualdade.

Salazar ria com sarcasmo da afirmação da loira. - Todos, Hufflepuff? Em outras palavras: você ensinará o resto. Os que não se capacitaram o bastante para ser ensinados por mim, Godric e Rowena.

- Entenda minha afirmação como quiser, _Slytherin_.

- Então será assim? Dividiremos os alunos entre nós?

- Sim Rowena, que problema há nisso? – Podia-se notar um sorriso sincero nos lábios de Salazar. Estranho como esses sorrisos só eram dirigidos à Rowena Ravenclaw.

- O problema é que seria difícil "selecioná-los".

- E por quê? – Godric não entendia a razão das dúvidas de Rowena.

- É que cada um de nós preza diferentes qualidades. Para saber quais alunos condizem com nossas preferências teríamos que entrevistar um a um. Sem contar que o melhor seria saber o que passa pela mente de cada um deles...

- Considerando o uso de _Legilimens_, Rowena? – Helga parecia animada diante dessa perspectiva.

- Sim, querida. Mas seria melhor fazer algo mais... sutil. Sem que um de nós precisasse aplicar o _legilimens_ em cada aluno.

- Hmmm... entendo. O que você quer, minha cara, é "alguém" imparcial que selecione os alunos por nós?

- Isso mesmo, Salazar. Seria melhor que nós não nos envolvêssemos na seleção.

Gryffindor olhava de um para outro com sorriso maroto. Tirou seu chapéu e o colocou no centro da mesa, à vista de todos. – Pois então seria bom deixar meu chapéu de selecionador! – Começou a rir da própria piada, Helga o acompanhando e Salazar fazendo uma imensa careta ao amigo.

Mas Rowena observava o chapéu e mexia os lábios sem emitir som. Ficou nisso um bom tempo até que os outros três percebessem o que estava ocorrendo e passassem a encarar a ruiva com ar de dúvida.

Rowena percebeu o olhar inquisitivo dos colegas e sorriu, pronta a esclarecer tudo. – Bem... o chapéu de Godric poderia sim selecionar os alunos por nós. – Os três bruxos a olhavam com surpresa, Rowena deveria estar louca! Um chapéu selecionar alunos? Nunca! – Só precisaríamos dotá-lo de inteligência para isso... um feitiço simples.

Godric, que estava rindo até momentos atrás, soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada. – Simples, Rowena?! Você está falando em dar inteligência a um objeto inanimado. Como isso pode ser simples?

Slytherin fechou os brilhantes olhos cinzas e suspirou, como se quisesse permanecer calmo. – Não é porque você acha um feitiço desses algo complicado que todos devem concordar. – Sorriu triunfante. Godric era um bom amigo, mas sempre gostara de discordar dele – E todos aqui sabemos da capacidade de Rowena com feitiços, além de outras coisas... – Um olhar nitidamente malicioso passou a encarar Rowena, que corou levemente.

Helga, percebendo o desconforto da amiga, começou a falar. – Então estamos combinados. Rowena vai deixar o chapéu do Godric inteligente para que ele possa selecionar os alunos. Enquanto isso nós três poderíamos tratar dos últimos detalhes para abrir Hogwarts. – soltou um suspiro e ergueu a taça que estava à sua frente. – À abertura de Hogwarts!

- À abertura de Hogwarts! – os outros três responderam em uníssono e brindaram, bebendo de suas taças.

* * *

1/5 - 01/11/2008

_Nota:_ Postando novamente essa fic e torcendo para, desta vez, ela não empacar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Os Quatro Elementos**

_**Parte II - Do Envolvimento do Ar e da Água à Câmara Secreta**_

Então, no dia primeiro de setembro, Hogwarts recebeu seus primeiros alunos. Como o combinado, foram divididos entre quatro casas, que tinham como patrono cada um dos fundadores: Hufflepuff seria a casa dos alunos da boa e gentil Helga; Gryffindor era dirigida por Godric e lá só foram aceitos os mais corajosos; Ravenclaw acolheu os mais inteligentes, como sua diretora Rowena desejou; por fim, Slytherin recebeu aqueles que possuíam o mais puro sangue entre os bruxos, característica que Salazar tanto prezava.

Assim, educaram e formaram a primeira turma de alunos. As diferenças existiam, mas eram contornadas excepcionalmente pela mente arguta de Rowena Ravenclaw. Os quatro fundadores já não eram unidos como antigamente, mas Hogwarts mantinha uma ótima reputação e esta só crescia com o passar dos anos.

--x--

Numa das mais altas torres do castelo, a bruxa ruiva contemplava o fogo da lareira. Seus cabelos soltos exibiam belos cachos que caíam por seu colo, cachos que se assemelhavam às labaredas do fogo. Rowena vestia uma fina camisola azul marinho e, por cima dela, um robe negro de seda.

Sentada em sua poltrona, tomava vinho de um cálice de prata quando, do nicho contíguo à lareira, surgiu o belo moreno Slytherin, com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. Rowena encarou aquele homem e bebeu mais de seu vinho, sem parecer se importar com aquela invasão.

- Você sabe contar, Salazar? – a ruiva sorria enquanto se levantava da poltrona e dirigia-se ao _convidado._

- Claro que sei, minha cara. – Salazar se aproximou de Rowena e levou a mão esquerda ao rosto dela, que se afastou.

- Então, _querido_, como me explica o fato de chegar quinze minutos depois do combinado? – os olhos azuis da mulher pareciam fuzilar Salazar, que a tomou nos braços.

- Ora, _querida_, estava cuidando de Pólux. – emitiu um barulho semelhante a um riso – Acredita que a criatura se apegou a mim? – ainda mantinha Rowena em seus braços e, delicadamente, enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos dela nos dedos.

- Acredito, Salazar... Acredito porque você é o _meu_ "língua de serpente". – sorriu e se desvencilhou do abraço, voltando a se sentar na poltrona. – É natural que as cobras e seus similares se apeguem a você. – Com um rápido aceno fez com que outra taça surgisse numa mesa próxima à poltrona que ela ocupava, rapidamente encheu-a de vinho e ofereceu a Salazar.

- Tem razão... – pegou a taça e bebeu um pouco do vinho, sentando-se na cama do cômodo em questão, que era o dormitório de Rowena Ravenclaw. – Pólux vem crescido muito ultimamente... acho que o ambiente úmido da câmara lhe fez bem. – lentamente, retirou o sobretudo e os sapatos.

A mulher encaminhou-se à cama, sentando no colo do outro. Tirou-lhe a taça das mãos e delicadamente começou a acariciar os cabelos pretos do homem. – E você tem certeza que Pólux não sairá da câmara? Os alunos não correm perigo com ele morando aqui?

Salazar riu e deu um beijo casto na bochecha de Rowena. – Eles só correriam perigo se tivessem a petulância de adentrar a moradia dele. Acredite, Row, nenhum dos nossos alunos possui a magia necessária para isso.

Com aquilo, a conversa cessou. Ravenclaw e Slytherin mostraram-se unidos como nenhum de seus alunos imaginaria, talvez nem Gryffindor soubesse dessa relação. O casal tinha como única confidente a amiga de Ravenclaw, coincidentemente a outra mulher fundadora.

Como a paixão entre os dois havia surgido ninguém jamais saberia, mas era nítido o desejo no olhar de ambos quando se encontravam. Seus corpos uniam-se em perfeita sincronia... paixão saindo pelos poros ou, porque não dizer, amor. Essa história durava anos, desde antes da construção do castelo e nada parecia abalar o _romance._

Aqueles dois elementos, a água de Salazar e o ar de Rowena, viviam harmoniosamente. Poderiam discutir quando as idéias não fossem semelhantes, e isso acontecia muito, mas sempre voltavam a se amar no aconchego do quarto da ruiva. Como Salazar precisava andar muito até chegar ao local - e sempre acabava por encontrar um aluno ou professor pelo caminho - decidiu-se por fazer uma passagem secreta. Para guardar essa passagem o homem confiava em Pólux, um basilisco que estava com ele há mais de cinco anos.

Pelo que contava a Rowena, Salazar criou essa passagem após a construção estar completa. Um local que ele chamava de Câmara Secreta e que servia de abrigo ao seu _animalzinho de estimação_. Essa Câmara era uma ligação entre o quarto de Rowena e o de Slytherin (que ficava nas masmorras). O que Slytherin não sabia é que, de alguma maneira, uma outra 'passagem' para a Câmara existia: o banheiro feminino do segundo andar.

Na maioria das vezes era Salazar quem visitava Rowena, passando pela Câmara Secreta e aproveitando para alimentar seu _bichinho._ Mas o contrário também era possível... isso porque a ruiva dominava a arte da animagia e, como uma bela águia cor de bronze, poderia atravessar a Câmara sem grandes problemas – coisa que raramente acontecia, pois ambos preferiam o conforto da torre Ravenclaw às frias masmorras Slytherin para se amarem.

Com Rowena em seu colo, Salazar começou a beijar o pescoço da ruiva. Lenta e sedutoramente, como ambos gostavam. O moreno via, ostentando um sorriso nos lábios, os fios ruivos da nuca da mulher eriçarem... cada tremor e gemido dela fazia com que o sorriso dele aumentasse. Ele a retirou de seu colo, a colocando na cama e, levantando-se, passou a se despir.

A ruiva sorria ao ver seu amante tão entregue a ela, adorava essa sensação. Também adorava saber que, entre todos que conheciam o brilhante Salazar Slytherin, só ela tinha acesso a esse seu comportamento libidinoso. Riu ao sentir o peso dele sobre si, agora retirando delicadamente seu robe e, em cada pedaço de pele despida, depositando um beijo. Gemeu quando o moreno envolveu um de seus seios com os lábios e abraçou-lhe o rosto de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Amo-te, minha serpente... – Rowena dizia aquilo inebriada, semi-nua abaixo do homem que amava.

- Amo-te mais, minha águia. – o moreno sorriu sensualmente, sabia que sua ruiva admirava, e muito, esses sorrisos.

Rowena riu com aquilo e acabou se surpreendendo ao ficar completamente nua. Se não soubesse do acordo mútuo de ambos sobre _não usar magia na cama_, teria certeza que ele terminou de despi-la com um feitiço. Seus cabelos cor de cobre espalhavam-se na cama... o moreno beijava a pele pálida que ostentava poucas sardas. Ele levou a mão à intimidade da mulher, a massageando ternamente. Já poderia sentir a umidade em seus dedos... aquele líquido quente que provava que ela estava pronta e o querendo.

Posicionou-se entre as pernas dela, fazendo com que a mulher as afastasse para acomodá-lo, e penetrou-a de uma só vez. Sabia que sua amante gostava assim. Ela soltou um novo gemido, um leve tremor correndo por seu corpo... a união do ar e da água se concretizava. Mais uma vez, e intensamente.

* * *

2/5 - 01/11/2008


	3. Chapter 3

**Os Quatro Elementos**

_**Parte III - Da Diferença de Princípios à Separação**_

Os anos passaram e tudo parecia correr bem... mas os alunos mais atentos poderiam perceber a carranca do sério Slytherin, que parecia aumentar a cada dia. A atmosfera no Salão Principal tornava-se insuportável toda vez que Godric e Salazar se encontravam; a rivalidade cresceu a tal ponto que os antes grandes amigos agora mal se falavam.

Se antes os problemas existiam devido à diferença de princípios, agora se agravavam. Isso porque o nobre Gryffindor descobrira o grande segredo de Salazar: a Câmara Secreta. Quando Godric cobrou explicações do ofidioglota, o mesmo valeu-se de subterfúgios para explicar-se. Salazar não considerava adequado que Gryffindor soubesse de seu _affair_ com Rowena, isso poderia colocar tudo a perder. Preferiu dar-lhe uma explicação alternativa, dizendo que trouxera Pólux para o castelo para que este cuidasse de seus 'domínios'. Aquilo parecia deixar Godric ainda mais nervoso. Se, naquele momento, Salazar tivesse usado a razão, como geralmente fazia, a união dos fundadores teria sido poupada. Mas ele decidira por usar o coração e pagaria um alto preço por isso, começando por um soco em sua fronte que fora desferido por Godric.

Coube às duas mulheres separá-los e acalmar os alunos que já apresentavam os ânimos exaltados. Apesar de não recorrer à força física, Salazar tinha respondido o soco à altura, agora os dois homens sangravam. Rowena os estuporou e levou-os à enfermaria, deixando que Helga cuidasse dos alunos. Este deveria ter sido o sinal de que aquele ano não seria como os outros.

--x--

Entre as duas fundadoras, a relação continuava a mesma. A amizade que unia as duas não diminuiu com o tempo e, agora que viviam juntas, pareciam mais íntimas do que antes. Foi essa intimidade que fez Helga perceber que o brilho nos olhos azuis da amiga tinha-se apagado. Rowena continuava empenhada na educação dos alunos, mas deixava transparecer a tristeza em seus olhos a cada briga de Gryffindor e Slytherin, que acontecia com grande freqüência.

Foi numa manhã particularmente calma, uma que não havia presenciado briga alguma entre os dois fundadores, que o falcão apareceu. O grande falcão da família Ravenclaw, Salazar percebeu. A ave voou pelo salão principal e pousou dignamente à frente de Rowena, que pegou o pergaminho oferecido e abriu-o, enquanto a ave alçava vôo.

"_Querida Rowena,_

_Parece ter se esquecido de seu pobre e velho pai após a abertura dessa escola. Sei que você sonhava com isso, mas deve se lembrar que, para uma mulher, certas coisas são mais importantes._

_Digo isso porque Victorius entrou em contato comigo e mostrou-se confuso com o fato de que você ainda não o procurou para tratarem do casamento. Expliquei-lhe que você não está mais morando comigo e o fato de ter inaugurado uma escola... ele se diz orgulhoso de sua futura esposa."_

Nesse momento a face de Rowena tornava-se rubra; como ela poderia ter esquecido que fora prometida por seu pai a um primo distante logo que nascera? Agora que lia aquilo ela se lembrava do fato de ser a primeira mulher nascida Ravenclaw e que, para que continuasse levando o mesmo nome, deveria se casar com um parente. Com o passar dos anos ela havia saído de casa, trilhado seus próprios caminhos e, após a morte de sua mãe, até esquecera de sua família. Mas eles não haviam se esquecido dela.

"_Mostrando grande generosidade, apesar de você ter-se portado deselegantemente, seu noivo concordou que a cerimônia ocorra nos jardins da sua amada escola. Em três dias após esta chegar em suas mãos, uma costureira chegará a estação de Hogsmead para fazer o seu vestido. Tudo terá que ser perfeito, minha querida._

_Após o casamento você poderá continuar morando aí, Victorius concordou em acompanhá-la. Espero que trate seu marido com todo o respeito e que não me decepcione. A propósito, feliz aniversário._

_Atenciosamente, seu pai."_

Após ler o pergaminho, Rowena levantou-se da mesa dos professores e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Naquele dia os alunos da ruiva não tiveram aulas.

--x--

Ela entrou no quarto e jogou-se na cama sem nenhuma cerimônia, passando a chorar como uma criança desconsolada. Não se preocupara com o fato de não ter trancado a porta nem pensou que algum aluno pudesse ouvir seus lamentos. Como _ela_ poderia ter se esquecido daquela antiga promessa? Como uma bruxa sagaz pode cometer o sacrilégio de esquecer uma promessa de seu pai feita no dia de seu nascimento? Como, em nome de Merlin, poderia ter se esquecido disso e se apaixonado por um homem diferente do que aquele ao qual ela havia sido prometida?

Perdida naqueles pensamentos, surpreendeu-se ao sentir uma mão afagar levemente sua cabeça.

- Row, o que aconteceu?

Aliviada por ouvir a voz de Helga, a ruiva suspirou. – Veja por si mesma... – entregou-lhe o pergaminho e passou a fitá-la.

Conforme lia a carta, Helga murmurava pequenos impropérios ao pai da outra. Chegando ao final, já com o rosto vermelho de raiva, ela segurou a mão de Rowena entre as suas a fim de confortá-la.

- É terrível que seu pai tenha lhe feito isso, querida... Como ele ousa apenas comunicar um fato tão importante assim?

- Você já disse tudo, Hel... ele apenas _comunicou_. Ele não se importa que a filha dele esteja com trinta anos e senhora de sua própria vida. Não... Para ele sou a 'primeira mulher nascida Ravenclaw' e só se importa que eu continue sendo da _família_. – os olhos azuis estavam inchados e sombrios, as lágrimas correndo-lhe pela face.

Num abraço Helga fez com que a outra se deitasse com a cabeça em seu colo e, soltando-lhe os cabelos, procurou acalmá-la. – E se você falasse com ele sobre... bem, sobre Salazar? Se ele soubesse que você está...

- Não, Hel... ele não entenderia. A lei está a seu lado, a magia a seu lado... ele pode. – Rowena falava aos soluços, como uma criança. – _Senhor Ravenclaw_ sabe muito bem que eu nunca quis esse casamento, que pouco me importo em 'continuar na família'. O fato é que ele fez uma promessa a esse tal primo dele e está disposto a cumpri-la. Minha única chance seria se os dois desistissem e isso não vai acontecer...

--x--

Com falsa passividade, o moreno observava a amada saindo pelo salão. Estava para segui-la quando uma pequena mão pousou em seu braço: Hufflepuff. A loira voltou-se aos outros fundadores com um olhar preocupado e saiu atrás da outra mulher.

Salazar via os alunos terminando o desjejum e encaminhando-se às suas classes, contemplando o salão a esvaziar-se. Para não gerar comentários, rumou às masmorras para, de lá, seguir ao encontro de Rowena.

Nunca aquela câmara fora tão longa, nunca Pólux fora tão inoportuno... queria a ruiva em seus braços, o mais rápido possível, e o castelo parecia tramar para que isso não ocorresse. Finalmente, chegou à saída e ouviu as duas mulheres. Inspirou fundo e saiu da passagem, já indo sentar-se ao lado das duas. Sem fazer comentário algum, Helga levantou-se e deixou os dois amantes a sós.

Sem o conforto da amiga, Rowena sentou-se e encarou Salazar. – Eu... eu vou me casar.

Ele sentia o coração apertar-se e lágrimas virem aos seus olhos, as palavras faltavam. Então, carinhosamente, abraçou a mulher e depositou-lhe um terno beijo na testa, saindo do quarto em seguida.

* * *

3/5 - 17/01/2009


End file.
